powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Plant Mimicry
The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of plant materials. Technique of Plant Manipulation. Variation of Organic Mimicry. Also Called *Botanical/Chlorokinetic Mimicry/Physiology *Plant Physiology Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into plant materials. Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of plant, in which case, it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. This power includes all forms of plants, such as flowering plants, conifers, ferns and mosses, as well as the green algae, seaweeds like kelp, etc. Applications *Dermal Armor **Natural Weaponry **Pain Suppression *Disease Immunity *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Enhanced Strength *Leaf Projection *Self-Sustenance via Photosynthesis. Variations *Cactus Physiology *Carnivorous Plant Physiology *Flower Mimicry *Fruit/Vegetable Mimicry *Grass Mimicry *Leaf Mimicry *Paper Mimicry *Undead Plant Physiology *Vegetable Fairy Physiology *Wood Mimicry Associations *Botanical Communication *Golem Creation *Malleable Anatomy **Appendage Generation *Organic Mimicry *Pheromone Generation *Photosynthetic Blood *Plant Manipulation *Regenerative Healing Factor by drawing plants to fill the wounds. *Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over wast areas. *Thermal Resistance Limitations *May require connection with earth or water. *Very likely slows the user. *May be restricted to single variation. *Not exactly Invulnerability since limb can be broken off. *May be vulnerable to everything that a normal plant would be (fire, plant poisons, etc.). Known Users See also: Plant Aliens, Plant Person and Planimal. Gallery File:Wildvine.png|Wildvine (Ben 10) is a "living plant". Poison Ivy (by Stephane Roux).jpg|Poison Ivy (DC Comics) File:Igor_Planter.jpg|Igor Planter (Black Cat) can manipulate plants, as well as mimic the properties of one. Biollanteg.jpg|Biollante (Godzilla) MM_Deku_Royal_Family_Artwork.png|Dekus (The Legend of Zelda) TWW_Koroks.png|Koroks (The Legend of Zelda) Whip_Generation.jpg|Bulbasaur (Pokémon) Camo_Spyro.jpg|Camo (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) Tree Rex.jpg|Tree Rex (Skylanders: Giants) Botanic Zombie.jpg|A Botanic Zombie (Resident Evil) Cotati.jpg|The Cotati (Marvel) Swamp_thing.jpg|Swamp Thing (DC) Pose_of_Swampfire.png|Swampfire (Ben 10) Undergrowth DP.jpg|Undergrowth (Danny Phantom), being the ghost of plants, is a living plant himself Alraune_H.png|Alraune (Valkyrie Crusade) Sunflower_H.png|Sunflower (Valkyrie Crusade) Rambler_Rose_H.png|Rambler Rose (Valkyrie Crusade) Cosmo Species meeting.png|Cosmo's species (Sonic X), a humanoid plant-like alien species. Snakeweed_bio.png|Snakeweed (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 TV series) DoctorReginaldBushroot.jpg|Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) Arbutus2.jpg|Arbutus (Aladdin TV series) 3o85xyqx9i1tcyvaou.gif|Vervoids (Doctor Who) are artifically created humanoid plants Brown_algae.jpg|Brown Algae (Horizon In The Middle of Nowhere) are sentient blobs of algae with the ability to communicate with others. Monster Girl Encyclopedia Alraune.JPG|Alraune (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Barometz.jpg|Barometz (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Dryad.jpg|Dryad (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Flow Kelp.jpg|Flow Kelp (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Kesaran Pasaran.JPG|Kesaran Pasaran (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Liliraune.jpg|Liliraune (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Mandragora.JPG|Mandragora (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Tentacle.jpg|Tentacle (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Guardian ÄRM, Mehitos.png|Guardian ÄRM, Mehitos (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a giant Venus flytrap. File:Leaf_leshy.jpg|Leaf Leshy (Pathfinder) File:Lotus_Leshy.jpg|Lotus Leshy (Pathfinder) File:Gourd_leshy.png|Gourd Leshy (Pathfinder) Grass type pokemon.png|Grass-type Pokémons (Pokémon) File:Godzilla_Earth.png|The newest incarnation of Godzilla (Planet of the Monsters) is described as a Hyper-Evolved Plant-based Organism. File:Godzilla_Filius.png|The second Godzilla (Planet of the Monsters), labeled as "Godzilla Filius", is a near-identical cell-divided clone of Godzilla Earth. File:A_Servum.png|Servum (Planet of the Monsters)has two types: the flying "wyvern type" and the burrowing "worm type". Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Earth Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Plant-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries